rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Nascarrocks2
# Nascarrocks2. is a friendly OTer but not very well known. He was inactive time to time but is now usually active. He has 1836 posts as of 5/13/15. he was known for a hatred against bronies when he first joined for which he has gotten rid of.When he first joined he was usually called an ODer for wearing the 2.0 package. He now wears the 1.0 package when he is on OT. Off Topic Nascarrocks2 joined off topic in late 2013. He usually wears Philadelphia Eagles jerseys. He has been banned and warned many times. Like most OTers he does not like RT, and C&G. He thinks ATR and S&I are nice. He is usually active. His known alts are Nascarrocks3, Nascarrocks4, Nascarrocks5, Nascarrocks6, and Nascarrocks7, and Nascarrocks9, some scrub stole Nascarrocks8. I had something going until he showed up. IRL Facts Nascarrocks2 is 14. His birthday is July, 9th 2000. He is obsessed with NASCAR (duh), NFL Football and video games, he has a Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS4, PS2, 3DS, DS,and Wii U. His favorite video game is GTA 5 Mod History * Warn on 2/25/2015 8:40:03 PM to 2/25/2015 8:40:03 PM - Do not say inappropriate or mean things about others on ROBLOX! * Ban 1 Day on 2/20/2015 12:25:01 PM to 2/21/2015 12:25:01 PM - This image is inappropriate for ROBLOX. * Ban 1 Day on 2/7/2015 2:17:13 PM to 2/8/2015 2:17:13 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. * Warn on 1/31/2015 9:24:01 PM to 1/31/2015 9:24:01 PM - Don't post off-site links on ROBLOX. All links should go to www.roblox.com only. * Warn on 1/16/2015 3:45:07 PM to 1/16/2015 3:45:07 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. * Warn on 1/16/2015 3:23:31 PM to 1/16/2015 3:23:31 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. * Warn on 12/30/2014 1:10:41 AM to 12/30/2014 1:10:41 AM - Do not try to scam others on ROBLOX! * Ban 1 Day on 12/24/2014 12:00:11 AM to 12/25/2014 12:00:11 AM - Hate speech is not tolerated on ROBLOX! * Warn on 12/19/2014 8:13:57 PM to 12/19/2014 8:13:57 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. * Ban 1 Day on 6/30/2014 3:39:21 AM to 7/1/2014 3:39:21 AM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. * Warn on 6/23/2014 2:47:24 PM to 6/23/2014 2:47:24 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. * Warn on 6/23/2014 4:05:59 AM to 6/23/2014 4:05:59 AM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. * Ban 1 Day on 4/29/2014 8:50:28 PM to 4/30/2014 8:50:28 PM - This image is inappropriate for ROBLOX. * Warn on 3/23/2014 2:51:11 AM to 3/23/2014 2:51:11 AM - Don't say inappropriate things on ROBLOX. * Ban 1 Day on 3/20/2014 6:20:07 PM to 3/21/2014 6:20:07 PM - Do not repeatedly say inappropriate or mean things about others on ROBLOX! * Warn on 3/12/2014 7:42:22 PM to 3/12/2014 7:42:22 PM - Don't say inappropriate things on ROBLOX. * Ban 3 Days on 3/2/2014 2:15:14 AM to 3/5/2014 2:15:14 AM - Hate speech is not tolerated on ROBLOX! * Warn on 2/28/2014 11:36:27 PM to 2/28/2014 11:36:27 PM - Don't say inappropriate things on ROBLOX. * Ban 1 Day on 2/4/2014 7:35:25 PM to 2/5/2014 7:35:25 PM - Do not repeatedly say inappropriate or mean things about others on ROBLOX! * Warn on 1/16/2014 4:22:29 PM to 1/16/2014 4:22:29 PM - Do not say inappropriate or mean things about others on ROBLOX! * Ban 3 Days on 1/13/2014 3:39:33 PM to 1/16/2014 3:39:33 PM - Hate speech is not tolerated on ROBLOX! * Warn on 12/23/2013 6:10:11 PM to 12/23/2013 6:10:11 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. * Warn on 12/16/2013 6:58:27 PM to 12/16/2013 6:58:27 PM - Don't say inappropriate things on ROBLOX. * Warn on 12/11/2013 8:23:38 PM to 12/11/2013 8:23:38 PM - Don't say inappropriate things on ROBLOX. * Ban 3 Days on 9/4/2013 3:16:25 AM to 9/7/2013 3:16:25 AM - Hate speech is not tolerated on ROBLOX! * Warn on 8/22/2013 3:04:20 AM to 8/22/2013 3:04:20 AM - Don't say inappropriate things on ROBLOX. * Warn on 8/1/2013 7:51:00 PM to 8/1/2013 7:51:00 PM - Don't say inappropriate things on ROBLOX. * Warn on 5/17/2013 7:03:24 PM to 5/17/2013 7:03:24 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX Category:OTers